Kaito fights Rockleegreenbeast
Running through an open grassy field with a lake off into the distance Kaito moves with speed. He travels great distance across the plain when suddenly he comes to a stop as he runs into an enemy ninja, Rockleegreenbeast stands fast infront of Katio waiting anxiously as he exchanges words with Kaito and then he performs the Earth Release: Shadow Clone and creating three clones of himself. At which point Kaito immediately responds with performing the Earth Release: World Shakening which results in shaking the ground and causing Rockleegreenbeast and his earth shadow clones balance and causing them to fall down. Immediately after causing the loss of balance Kaito then unleashes a volley of shuriken with one hand, while at the same time exhaling fire-infused chakra onto them in order to increase the weapons' destructive potential by way of Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson which would result in inflicting severe burns upon direct contact. The attack is further enhanced through way of the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to enhance the overall ammount of burning shuriken by ten fold. Rockleegreenbeast however escapes with two of his earth shadow clones by use of the Earth Release Technique where he creates multiple pillars to launch himself and his two earth clones into long range however the third earth release shadow clone gets destroyed by the resulting cobination. Activating his Sharingan as he watches Rockleegreenbeast escape with two of his clones Kaito immediately pursuits the running enemy and prevents them from completely escaping to long range and shutting off their escape through manupulating and raising the ground around them to rise up and corner them in within a U-shaped peice of earth Earth Release: Moving Earth Core. In responce to the trap Rockleegreenbeast generates his lightning release chakra to use the Lightning Release: Thunder Up to blast a hole in the earth entraping him and attempting an escape through that entry created by the attack. Kaito watches closely and takes advantage of the situation in trapping his enemy in the hole with the Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Technique causing multiple amount of rock pillars rise from under ground and trap the enemies arms and legs restricting their movements and their ability to formulate hand seals. With the enemy trapped Kaito then uses the Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm which causes the surrounding earth around the hole and the rock pillars themselves to churn and cave in. Rockleegreenbeast however escaped his binding just before kaito started his following attack with the Lightning Release: Thunder Up to destroy the surrounding pillars and just in time performs the Earth Release: Rock Shelter to pull earth up and around him and his clones to protect from falling earth debree. As This happens Kaito generates a Crow Clone of himself whilst maintaining direct eye contact in the vicinity of the enemy and the use of the sharingan to percieve any sudden actions and then at that moment Rockleegreenbeast and his clones appear above their earthern defence and throwing a lightning infused kunai directly at Kaito. Kaito responds with performing Wind Release: Twister Shot releasing a stream of wind infused chakra from his mouth that takes on the form of a twister whilst the clone performs at the same time Fire Style: Blaze Ball sending a a meteor-sized sphere of fireball that combines with the wind technique and overpowers the lightning infused kunai. Rocklee attempts to defend against the powerful elemental combination with a water release technique Water Release: Destruction Torrent. However due to the factor that the defensive technique is a simple water elemental attack and cannot hope to defend against the wind and fire elemental combination the water is then neutralized and the attack continues at rockleegreenbeast resulting in a direct impact and evidently killing him and destroying his remaining earth shadow clones thus resulting in the victory for Kaito as he deactivates his sharingan and praises his opponent for a good fight. Trivia *The Battle Dialogue above is a cleaner interpretation of the actual battle that takes place at the Narutobase forums Rockleegreenbeast vs Kaito Category:Battle Dialogue